Shutters can be used to regulate flow to various areas of a vehicle, such as radiators, condensers, and other systems. The shutters are actuated to regulate flow. In some vehicles, shutters are actuated to alter aerodynamic drag on the vehicle.
Flow to the shutters can move through a grille. Many grilles have curved surfaces and other complex styling features. The shutters, in contrast to the grille, are planar.